A novel class of eucaryotic mobile DNA elements, with large inverted repeats and great structural heterogeneity will be analyzed by DNA sequence analysis. This will permit a comparison the elements and a better understanding of their heterogeneity. We will also sequence target sites, determine if there is a pereferred insertion sequence, and finally, we will analyze corresponding DNA segments with the mobile element and without it (although perhaps containing a solo element).